


Surprises

by jediserenity82



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/pseuds/jediserenity82
Summary: James Vega surprises his girlfriend, Alisha Shepard, by coming home earlier than anticipated from N-training, and ends up with a few surprises of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this story has been in the works for over a year now, so I'm over the moon that I finally managed to finish it. This is a follow up of my Shega fic Just You. Took me forever to settle on a title for it, too, and sadly it came up a bit unoriginal, but meh. It fits, lol.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend and beta, Mordinette, for editing! You're amazing:)

 

**Surprises**

* * *

 

James Vega's leg bounced with excited energy as the skycar finally pulled up in front of his apartment building. Christmas was only a few days away, and the entrance to the building was lavishly decorated in celebration, silver garland and bows wrapped around the columns and bushes just outside the door. James couldn't help but smile; he was finally home after four long months.

The best part about it, though, was that he was going to be able to spend the holiday with Alisha.

They had barely been in their new home a week before he'd been called in to begin his N-training. They'd moved to Santa Cruz after learning his uncle Emilio had survived the war and had managed to track him down and found him living in this same apartment complex. Alisha may have retired from the Alliance, but her name still held as much power and authority as it always had, and they managed to snag one of the last few remaining two bedrooms.

As excited as he'd been to start this new chapter in his career, it had been damn hard to leave his Lola behind. She had insisted, though, and had been equally excited for him. But the long, grueling months of separation with absolutely no contact with her had been rough. It had been four months since he'd been home, and his body ached to finally get inside and have her in his arms again.

James heaved his heavy dufflebag from beside him and climbed out of the car, quickly using his omni-tool to pay the driver. He inhaled deeply, the salty scent of the Pacific washing over him as he tossed the bag over his shoulder before jogging inside.

He felt a little guilty about not making a quick stop by his uncle's place as he hit the button for his floor the moment he stepped foot into the elevator. Emilio adored Alisha, and she him, from the moment James had introduced them, and he doubted his uncle would begrudge him a few hours alone with the woman he loved. _A few hours, and then Lola and I can go see him together,_ he told himself.

The elevator was agonizingly slow as it made its climb to the tenth floor, and James was bouncing on the balls of his feet, pent up energy from months of separation causing adrenaline to pulse through his veins. He exhaled a sigh of relief when the elevator finally opened to his floor. He made a mental note to complain to the maintenance guy about it in the morning.

Excitement raced through him as James made his way down the hall towards their apartment, already dreading the moment his two weeks leave was over and he'd have to leave again.

They would just have to make the best of this holiday and the days ahead.

James entered the apartment as quietly as he could, wanting to keep his homecoming a surprise until the last minute. Glancing around, he noticed Alisha had finished furnishing the place since he'd left, but the familiar scent of her beloved apple cinnamon candles brought a smile to his face.

Sitting his dufflebag on the floor, James kicked off his boots before quietly making his way through the apartment, searching for the woman he had missed so much over the past four months.

There were boxes strewn throughout the living room (most labeled ORNAMENTS or DECORATIONS) and a half decorated Christmas tree in the corner. Alisha was always so organized, James didn't have to look into those boxes to know every hanging ornament was arranged by size and color, and possibly even design. It was a quirk of hers that he was certain would have driven him mad in the past, but it just made him love her even more.

A grin spread across his face when he found her in the kitchen, dancing around to music he couldn't hear, hips swaying to the beat and mouth moving silently along with the words as she cleaned the countertops. Her blonde hair was piled high atop her head in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of his old Alliance t-shirts she had adopted from him. It swallowed her small frame, the too-large neckline slipping as she moved, revealing the pale, slender line of her shoulder and collarbone.

 _Dios,_ he groaned internally as he leaned against the wall, content to watch her move. There was nothing he liked better than seeing her in his clothes.

Well, except when he was helping her _out_ of them.

James watched her move around, completely unaware of his presence. Alisha spun around in time to her music, turning toward his direction. Her grey eyes finally settled on him and she jumped, a startled gasp slipping between her lips.

He grinned, taking a few steps closer. "There's my girl."

A slow, lovely smile spread across her face as she raced around the counter and straight into his arms. "James!"

James chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her much smaller fame with ease and inhaling the familiar, floral scent of her. "Dios, I missed you, Lola," he confessed, just before capturing her lips with his.

The kiss ended far too quickly for James; before he was ready to relinquish his hold on her, Alisha pulled back, giggling as his mouth tried to follow hers. She playfully swatted his broad chest, throwing him a look of mock annoyance. "You were supposed to call me once you were cleared for leave so I could meet you at the spaceport."

He grinned, tugging her back against himself, pulling the flowers from behind his back and presenting them to her with a dramatic flourish. "I wanted to surprise my girl. That so bad?"

Alisha's face softened, accepting the flowers before leaning up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Not bad at all." Smiling, she brought the flowers to her nose, inhaling the soft fragrance. "They're beautiful, thank you."

James grinned, moving away from the doorframe and into the kitchen. "Figured I should get something to butter you up and to keep you from yelling at me for not calling about coming home," he teased, reaching underneath the sink and finding a vase to put the flowers in and handing it to her.

She rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as she accepted the vase and filled it with water. "Always thinking two steps ahead, Mr. Vega."

"You know it, Lola," he murmured, moving behind her and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his chest. James buried his face in her neck, reveling in the heat of her body and the scent of her soft skin.

"So," she started, placing the flowers into the vase before turning around in his arms, face turning serious, "how was the trip home?"

He knew what she was really asking, but was well aware that the missions the N7 recruits were sent on were completely confidential and that he wasn't able to discuss the details. James also knew this was her way of asking if he was okay, even though he was standing right in front of her. "It was rough," he told her honestly, "but it was good."

Alisha smiled then, reaching up on her toes to wrap her arms around him, sighing with contentment as she inhaled his familiar scent; soap, aftershave, and the ever-present aroma of gun oil. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he admitted, his mind conjuring images of the last night they'd had together four months ago. They'd spent the entire time locked in their bedroom, forgoing sleep to make love until they were both so physically exhausted that they'd passed out in the wee hours of the morning, until it was time to take him to the spaceport and say goodbye.

It had been one of the best nights of his life, and he was dying to repeat it.

He nipped playfully at the spot that connected her neck and shoulders, chuckling softly at the small gasp that escaped her lips. "What say you and I head upstairs and continue where we left off, hmm?"

Groaning, Alisha reluctantly pulled back far enough to look up at him. "I wish I could," her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout, "but I have an appointment with Karin in an hour and I have to get ready."

"I'll join you in the shower, then," he teased, slowly maneuvering her away from the counter and walking her backward toward the stairs.

Alisha shook her head, biting her lip as she forced herself to move away from him, but he watched her eyes linger on his body. "I can't. We'll get distracted and I'll miss the appointment."

He stalked towards her, a seductive grin plastered on his face. "Cancel. Chakwas will understand," he said, voice rough and husky with desire. "Come on. It's been four months, Lola…"

"And you can wait a few more hours!" she responded with a laugh, dancing just out of his reach when he tried to grab for her again. She raced up the stairs before he could make another attempt. "It'll give you a chance to go and see Emilio while I'm gone."

James groaned in frustration, leaning his head against the wall as he tried to will the thoughts of her warm, soft body against his out of his mind. "You're an evil, evil woman, Lola!"

"Love you!"

* * *

Saying goodnight to his uncle, James closed the door behind him, his left hand instinctively checking his pocket to ensure its precious cargo was still safely tucked inside. He pulled the small box out, opening it with a soft _click._ Emilio had given him his Abuela's engagement ring; it was nothing fancy, it was a solitaire, with orange blossom filigree detailing the band. It was simple and elegant, and he knew Alisha would love it.

James decided on taking the stairs instead of waiting on the slow as hell elevator. He'd spent the last four hours getting entertained by his favorite uncle's anecdotes, and stories of what he and Alisha had gotten into while he was gone. He'd surprised him when he'd handed him his grandmother's engagement ring. He'd thought it had been lost during the war, but here it was, secure in his pocket.

He loved how much Emilio and Alisha adored each other, and his uncle seemed just as eager as he was to officially make her a part of the family. It had been a long time coming, and now all he needed to do was find the right words, and the right time to do it.

The apartment was dark when he entered, and he briefly wondered if Alisha was still out until he heard the soft sound of her voice calling out to him from the kitchen. She smiled at him as she came around the corner; she'd changed for her appointment - an oversized plum colored sweater and her favorite black jeans, worn so often the knees were worn straight through. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose side braid, and she gave him a lovely smile. "You're home."

The sweet aroma of delicious foods wafted toward him as he neared her, and his mouth began to water. "You didn't have an appointment, did you?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You just wanted me out of the house so you could surprise me with a romantic dinner? That's so sweet, Lola." James pulled her closer, capturing her in a soft kiss. "I was already a done deal, though. No need to seduce me."

Alisha rolled her eyes, grinning as she pulled away. Taking his hand, she led him into the dining area. The soft glow of the candles was the only light illuminating the space. "I just wanted to do something nice to welcome you home."

James smiled, pulling her to him again. "You're pretty amazing, Lola. You know that?"

Her grin widened and she ushered him toward his chair, and he finally paid attention to what she'd made; barbecue ribs, steamed veggies, mini garlic potatoes, and a nice bottle of wine.

His stomach growled just looking at it.

They made small talk while they ate, laughing and catching up on everything that had happened during their forced separation. Alisha showed him pictures of Steve and Caleb's wedding that he'd missed while he was gone. He'd been riddled with guilt over missing his best friend's nuptials, but Esteban had assured him that once he was home they would plan something special.

Alisha was resting her chin on her hand as she watched him browse the photos after dinner, nibbling on one of her mini chocolate chip cannoli bites. She bit her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Could I give you an early Christmas present?"

James raised an eyebrow, setting the pictures aside and leaning his forearms on the table. "You don't even have the tree finished, Lola," he stated suspiciously. "You never give presents early. What are you up to?"

She gave him an exasperated look, then shrugged, feigning indifference. "Fine… if you don't want it…" she goaded him, standing up to leave the table.

"Kidding, kidding!" He laughed, grasping her arm to prevent her from leaving. "You just surprised me, is all."

Grinning, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "So is that a yes? I'll have to go get it."

"Are you going to come back out in nothing but a red ribbon?" he asked, flashing her a seductive smile.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from him, her face flushed with excitement. "I'll be right back."

He watched her go, taking the stairs two at a time. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was definitely up to something - he just couldn't quite figure out what.

Alisha returned a few moments later, a large, silver gift bag in her hands. Smiling, she sat it down in front of him without a word. Her face was a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"What are you up to, Lola?"

Her shoulders slumped and she groaned in mock frustration. "Would you just shut up and open it?" She laughed, giving him a playful shove on the shoulder.

Grinning, James reached into the bag, balling up the red tissue paper inside and throwing it at Alisha's forehead. To his disappointment, she laughed, catching it before it made contact and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop stalling, Vega."

"You know, you've become very demanding while I've been gone," he teased, shooting her a smoldering look. "I like it."

"I swear to god, James…" She groaned, biting back a smile.

He laughed, dodging her flailing arms. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Under all of the tissue paper, James found a leather toolbelt with just a hammer and a screwdriver inside one of the many pockets. Confused, he glanced up at Alisha, who was biting her lip so hard he feared she would draw blood. He'd never been one to build stuff, but she looked so eager that he didn't want to disappoint her. "Thanks, Lola. This is great."

Alisha narrowed her grey eyes. "There's more, you dork." She laughed. "Keep looking."

Raising an eyebrow, James kept digging through the separate compartments, coming up empty. When he'd reached the last one, he felt his fingers brush against something glossy. He grinned in triumph as he pulled the object out. It was a card, written in Alisha's handwriting.

" _It seems you left something behind when you went away. You're going to need these; because in about five months, I'm going to need a comfy place to sleep."_ Underneath the message was a heart and an arrow indicating for him to turn the card over.

James swallowed hard, fingers shaking uncontrollably as he slowly flipped the card over to the other side. His breath caught in his throat at the black and white image that stared up at him; an image of tiny fingers, tiny toes, and a face he wished he could make out.

Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to read the message scribbled at the top of the image, also written in Alisha's neat handwriting. At the top it read, " _Baby Vega - 17 Weeks,"_ and " _I can't wait to meet you, daddy"_ underneath.

He'd never felt so many emotions at once; confusion, elation, joy… complete and utter fear. James had never really considered having children of his own; he loved kids, but the events of Fehl Prime and his experience with his own father hadn't exactly encouraged much confidence in himself to raise children of his own. But things were different now; he'd grown, and he had an amazing and strong partner in Alisha, and with her, he knew he could do anything.

While the thought of having children of his own had never really crossed his mind, now that Alisha was giving him this opportunity - he wanted it. Badly.

Finally tearing his gaze away from the sonogram, he slowly raised his eyes to Alisha, who was standing still as a statue as she gauged his reaction; the only movement coming from her was the gnawing of her lower lip. James reached for her hand, pulling her towards him. "Ali-"

"I-I know we never talked about having kids," she started, her voice wavering with nerves. "I know it's kind of sudden, but—"

He cut her off, surging to his feet and pressing his mouth against hers. They were both breathless when he finally pulled away, stepping back far enough to allow himself to finally look at her. He couldn't see any physical changes, but when he placed his hand on her belly, his breath hitched. There it was; proof of the life they had created together.

James slipped his hands down to her waist to the hem of her sweater, gazing up at her for permission. When she nodded, he slipped his hands underneath, tugging the sweater up just past her belly. From the front, he couldn't really see much of a difference, but when he turned her slightly to the side, he could see the slight swelling to her middle.

Standing there, grey eyes searching his as she worried at her lip, she'd never been more beautiful to him than she was in that moment.

"Are you happy?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper, reaching up and running her thumb across his scarred cheek.

He knew she was asking because of his relationship with his own father, and he'd told her every last detail about Fehl Prime. She was worried a child would be too much. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms securely around her and he rested his forehead against hers. "Of course I'm happy," he said softly, his own voice cracking with emotion. "I won't lie, Lola. I'm terrified." He squeezed her tighter when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "I'm scared, but… we made a baby together. How could I _not_ be happy about that?"

Alisha pulled back enough to look up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I-I didn't think it was possible," she confessed, her bottom lip trembling, "after everything Cerberus did to me…" She gave a breathless laugh. "I was so scared when I found out, and I was worried about how you would react."

James nodded, reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "And now?"

A slow smile spread across her lovely face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy. Still scared, but now that I know you're excited, I can't wait."

A deep, rumbling sound escaped his lips as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. He chuckled at her startled yelp, kissing her soundly as he carried her toward their bedroom. "Me too, Lola."

* * *

James chuckled as Alisha's body continued to tremble as he made his way back up her body. He paused when he reached her belly and pressed a kiss to her abdomen. "I'm going to be a better father to you than mine was to me, little one. I promise I won't be like that man. I swear that to you."

Her slender fingers combed through his damp hair and he brought his eyes up to meet hers. There was a soft smile playing on her still-swollen lips. "You are nothing like your father, Jimmy. You're going to be an amazing father."

He smiled up at her, resting his chin against her bare hip. He was thoughtful for a moment, considering his words carefully before responding. "I swore to myself I'd never be that man, Ali, and I intend to keep that promise."

Shifting slightly, he reached down to the floor and grabbed for his discarded pants, and retrieved the ring box. Heart pounding, James resituated himself on the bed and placed the now open box on her barely swollen belly.

Alisha's eyes widened as they settled on his offering, mouth slightly agape. "James?"

He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Clearing his throat, he readied himself for what he wanted to say. " _Dios_ , Lola. I've wanted to do this for a long time now, but with me being gone so much, there was never a good opportunity." He paused, amber eyes meeting hers. "I loved my family. You know that. My mother, uncle, and my grandmother were wonderful to me. But it wasn't whole. I want our little family to be whole."

Her face softened, and she reached over and brushed his cheek, tracing a finger over his scar.

Taking the box, he pulled the ring out and reached for her hand. "This was my abuela's ring," he told her, trying to keep his voice steady. "Emilio thought it was lost during the war, but he found it in some of her old stuff. He gave it to me this afternoon. I want you to have it." He shifted his gaze to her. "If you want it, of course."

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes as Alisha reached forward and cupped his face, bringing it to hers and pressing her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him as she kissed him. When they finally parted, he was gazing at her questioningly. "Are you asking me to marry you, James Vega?" she asked, leaning up and gently closing her teeth around his chin.

He grinned down at her, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You know I am." James laughed when she tossed him a look that clearly said she was waiting for the actual question. He took her hand again, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. "Alisha Renae Shepard, will you marry me?"

She pursed her lips and tapped her chin with the index finger of her free hand, pretending to consider her answer.

James growled with mock impatience, and she squealed with laughter when his fingers dug into her sides, tickling her mercilessly until she laughed out, "Yes!"

Elated, he slipped the ring on her finger before crushing her to him once more. He could never remember being this happy in his entire life. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve everything that was being handed to him, but he was grateful for it. "I love you," he murmured against her lips as his body became ready for her again, and he slipped inside her. He would never tire of this woman.

When their bodies were exhausted and on the verge of sleep, James tugged her against him, her head resting against his chest. He never thought he would ever be in this situation, engaged to a wonderful woman, and she was carrying his child.

Alisha's voice was on the edge of sleep when she spoke again, breaking the comfortable silence they'd settled in. "Should we find out the baby's sex?"

Gazing down at her, James smiled at her happy, sated expression and ran his fingers along her bare shoulder. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Do you want to?"

She shook her head, curling into him. "After today, I kind of like surprises."

"Then we'll wait."

They sat in silence for a while, content. But then reality suddenly started to crash over him again; he had to return to Rio in two weeks, and had no idea when he would be back. What if he missed the birth of their child? What if something went wrong and he wasn't here? What if—

"Stop it," he heard her whisper. He'd been certain she was asleep. Gazing down, he found her looking up at him. "I know what you're thinking - you're not dropping out of N-school."

"Alisha-"

"No," she said sternly, leaning up on her elbow and glaring down at him. "You've worked too hard and gotten too far to quit now." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and grinned at him reassuringly. "I won't be alone. I have Emilio here, Jeff's only a few hours away, and I have my mom. Cortez and Celeb. too. We'll record it for you if you're not here."

James took a deep breath. It wasn't the same as experiencing it in person, but he knew she was right and that she would be in good hands. "I'll see if I can pull some strings, make sure I'm here around the time you're due. If not," he pulled her in for a kiss, "then I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"Oh, you can do that already," she said, grinning down at him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "You get to be one to tell my mom that you knocked me up."


End file.
